


Kitten

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, loki is a pain!slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Inspired by the fic "To Be Redeemed" by My2BrownEyes.Portrait of a super soldier and his beloved naughty kitty.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Redeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717472) by [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes). 



> Just some thank you art for a fic I'm enjoying the hell out of. Plus, any excuse to draw a sexy Loki in a collar.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos on my work, I'll be catching up on responding this weekend~


End file.
